Let me write you a tragedy
by SkyeblueA
Summary: Warning this is a death and a song fic two characters die. Kate has been far away from Neal for far too long.


Hi people Happy Valentine's Day. The only reason I said that is because it's only appropriate, I personally hate Valentine's Day only good thing about it is the chocolate is on sale. So I give you a death fic and not any death fic but also a song fic. I don't own White Collar I also don't own _Far Away _by Nickleback.

_This time, this place _

_Misused, Mistakes _

_Too long, too late _

_Who was I to make you wait? _

Neal should have never been caught. He shouldn't have gone to prison and made Kate wait for him.

_Just one chance _

_Just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left_

Neal hopes the Boudreaux bottle didn't really mean goodbye. He hopes there was still a chance for him and Kate.

_'Cause you know, _

_You know, you know _

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

Neal loves Kate. He always has and right now he misses her.

_Been far away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

She had been kept away from him for far too long. He's is not going to listen to Peter and let her go. 

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

Neal will die before letting go of Kate.

_On my knees, I'll ask _

_Last chance for one last dance _

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand _

_All of hell to hold your hand_

Neal was going to do anything for Kate even if it meant steal a music box that he allegedly had. 

_I'd give it all _

_I'd give for us _

_Give anything but I won't give up_

He wasn't going to give up on Kate, not until she was safe.

_'Cause you know, _

_You know, you know _

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

Because he loved, everyone knew that and there was nothing anyone could say or do to change that.

_Been far away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go _

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore _

She's with him in his dreams. She promises never to leave, because he would die if that happened

_So far away _

_Been far away for far too long _

_So far away _

_Been far away for far too long _

_But you know, you know, you know _

Everyone knew. Peter, Elizabeth, Moz knew Kate was Neal's only reason for the things he did.

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay _

_'Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say _

_That I love you _

God was a strange guy. He chose when people were born and when they died. So on Valentine's Day when Neal met up with Fowler to give him the music in exchange for Kate he should have known that he and Kate would both would die that day. The music box was a clever fake, of course and when Fowler figured that out, he pulled out a gun and fired.

_I have loved you all along _

_And I forgive you _

_For being away for far too long _

_So keep breathing _

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

The bullet should have hit Neal not Kate. Kate should have been behind Neal, not between Neal and Fowler. The bullet hit her in the heart. Neal couldn't remember himself screaming when Kate was hit. He didn't hear Peter and the other FBI agents storm in to arrest Fowler. He could hear Kate gasping for breath.

"Kate its okay you're safe, we're going to get you help," said Neal pressing his jacket to stop the bleeding. Kate looks up at him and smiles weakly.

"I love you Neal…" she said still gasping.

_Believe it _

"I love you too but you need to save your energy okay," he replied.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go _

_Keep breathing _

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

But Kate doesn't hear him. Her eyes are already closed. She is dead.

_Believe it _

_Hold on to me and, never let me go _

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me and, never let me go _

"No Kate!" yelled Neal holding his dead lover tight. He cries, begging her to keep breathing. Peter manages to remove Kate's lifeless body from Neal's arms.

"I'm sorry Neal, she's gone. You need to stop, you need to let her go," said Peter.

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Peter would later regret those words and regret not watching Neal more closely. One moment Neal is crying over the lifeless Kate the next… **Bang**… Neal was lying next to Kate; in his lifeless right hand was Peter's gun. In his lifeless left hand Kate's lifeless right hand. Both died from a gunshot wound to the heart. Kate was murdered and Neal had killed himself. But everyone knew that the bullet didn't kill Neal; because his heart was already dead before he even pulled the trigger. The End.


End file.
